Pain is Taken by Love
by McKStar
Summary: Edward and Bella fight about Bella's mortality yet again. Sweet make-up follows. One-shot.


**Alright, so this is another little short fluff. I always kind of liked how Edward and Bella fight because it's really cute when they make up. ****I don't know if it's any good, so **_**please**_** rate and review! It makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: All right belong to Stephanie Meyer. Only the idea is mine heehee.**

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Bella!" Edward roared. I sighed. We were at it yet again, this time in his room. Debating my mortality. It seemed as though it would never end...he yells, I yell. He apologizes, I apologize. But this time was different. We were literally in each other's faces, fuming at each other. This was certainly a new one.  
"I know what I'm doing Edward! You can say everything you want, but I'm not changing my mind!"  
"You don't understand what it's like!"  
"I do-"  
"No! You don't! And you never will because you are NOT becoming a soul-less monster like me!"  
"Your not-"  
"But I am Bella, I am! You don't know what I've done, who I've been! You don't know anything!" He raged. At his cutting words I shrank back. He attempted to regain control, but eventually just ran out of the room, going for a run most likely.  
I couldn't believe he said that. "Don't know anything?" I knew what it was like! Well, not know, but I had heard about it countless times. And for him to say I didn't know anything, well, that stung. I slumped into the cushions on his bed and let anguish wash over me. A few silent tears fell as a small blazing hole formed in my chest. I knew Edward wouldn't leave again, but he was mad at me, and I couldn't even go see Jacob because he was mad at me too for staying with Edward. It seemed as though everyone was mad at me nowadays! I was sick of causing so much pain to the ones I loved. I slowly crawled off his bed and onto his floor, curling into a ball on his thick carpet. I didn't know why, but it just felt wrong to be in his bed where we had had happy moments there, together. But he wasn't here right then, so it just didn't feel right. I fell into a deep sleep, a few more tears falling.  
I woke to the feeling of cool arms sliding around my small body, and then the smooth fabric of Edward's golden comforter beneath me. I was groggy, and didn't think much about it, until I realized who was holding me.  
With a gasp, I sat up. I looked to my right and saw Edward sitting next to me, concern in his eyes, but something else. Was it...pain?  
I opened my mouth to speak, but was soon cut off by a velvety voice filing into my ears.  
"Bella, I am so sorry. I meant absolutely none of what I said earlier. I realize how much you understand about this world, it's just still very hard for me to come to terms with the fact that you are going to be...frozen within just a short time. But that's no excuse for the way I treated you. I was angry and was so upset words just flew out of my mouth. I swear I didn't mean it, and I'm so sorry."  
I just stared at him, looking deep into his eyes which were so sincere and full of love I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and say he was forgiven.  
With a shock, I realized I could.  
I threw my arms around his neck and clutched myself to him, desperate for the feel of his cool yet smooth arms around my waist; his lips on mine.  
"You're forgiven Edward; I just never fully grasped how hard it is for you. I'm sorry as well." Another tear fell at the end as I imagined how much he goes through for me.  
He gently kissed my cheek, catching the lone tear that had fallen."Love, you have no reason to apologize, not at all. It was my own fault for not telling you how I felt about it sooner. Let's just put this in the past, shall we? I don't like seeing you so upset." Edward said, pulling me close. I nodded against his chest, and sighed when I felt his marble lips against my hair. I stretched up to look deep into his eyes before pressing my lips to his softly, which he returned eagerly. I frowned slightly when he pulled away, but it disappeared when I heard his quiet chuckle. "Let's get you to sleep sweetheart, you've got to be tired."  
I felt like disagreeing, but gave up quickly. So I curled into his chest, listening to the quiet hum of my lullaby.

**Alright so I hope you liked it! Rate and review!**


End file.
